Recovery
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Percy Grace has a lot on his mind besides protecting his siblings, not only does he find out that his father is actually the god of death but Camp Halfblood needs his help. Growing up on the streets teaches you a lot of things, but heroism isn't one of them. Percy, Thalia, and Jason had been taught that family's first. They weren't bred to be heroes. Re-write to SOUL REAPER'S SON!
1. Chapter 1

The tall, dark figure looked at the woman intently as she cradled the child in her arms. The baby cooed softly and the woman smiled widely before stroking the baby's pudgy cheeks in adoration. The baby giggled before reaching out with his chubby fingers and grabbed his mother's finger; he gave it a soft squeeze and the woman's smile broadened. The man cleared his throat as he shut the opened window behind him; the blonde haired woman jumped and whirled around in fear. Once she saw the man she relaxed and walked closer to him.

"Want to hold your son?" She asked quietly and the man nodded as he stared at the blue-eyed woman in front of him. The woman transferred the bundled up baby from her arms to his, the man wasn't sure what to do now, this was the first time he had held a baby. He had only dealt with dead things and this child was very much alive, he would have to rid himself of his cold exterior and put on a friendlier one when around the child. The blonde smiled at him encouragingly and he decided to mock her movements from earlier. He rocked the baby calmly in his arms and watched as the child yawned and rubbed his eyes. The baby had a tuft of black hair on his head and had blue eyes just like his mother. He reached up again towards the man's face making him stiffen.

The woman laughed quietly,"He likes you Thanatos, let him touch your face." She prodded and he looked at her nervously before leaning closer to the baby. The baby giggled softly and started to gently caress Thanatos's face, he pinched his cheeks and stuck his small finger up his nostril. Thanatos jumped in surprise and pulled back quickly before letting out a loud sneeze. He was surprised by the child's action but he didn't mind, the baby laughed again and clapped his hands together as if watching an entertaining movie. Thanatos chuckled before gently stroking the child's soft head.

"Julie, he's beautiful." Thanatos murmured, he was used to seeing skeletons and ghost not the face of an innocent baby. He was used to the screams of pain in the underworld, not the soft gurgles of a child. He was used to feel of hard weapons and cold souls, not the soft and warm skin of his son. He enjoyed just being in the same room with the baby and wished he could stay with them longer.

Julie laughed before taking the baby back,"He certainly is. You know he has your exact colored wings? And your same colored hair?" She told him proudly before placing the baby back in his cradle.

Thanatos smiled,"He's got your eyes, that's good, I like blue much better than black. What's his name?" He asked softly, he couldn't take his gaze off of his son. He had created life, life, and it was astounding. All he was known for was reeking havoc and causing death and destruction, but now he had given life instead of taking it away and it felt amazing. And his creation was perfect, absolutely perfect and no one could argue because it was a fact.

Julie smiled at his enthusiasm about their son,"Perseus. Percy for short." She murmured as she looked down at Percy with adoration.

"Percy," Thanatos repeated before a large smile spread across his face,"Amazing." He then frowned before turning back towards the window,"I have to go but I'll visit when I can. I have a job and-" He didn't finish when Julie embraced him in a big hug. She buried her face in his neck and Thanatos hugged her back tightly.

"Just hurry back home when you can." She whispered and Thanatos pulled away to kiss her forehead. She leaned into him and smiled softly at the butterflies that erupted in her stomach.

"I will." He muttered before opening up the window, with one last glance at his son he launched himself out of the window. His wings snapped open and Julie watched him fly away with a sad smile on her lips, he hadn't noticed her last paycheck tucked into her back pocket.

-One Year Later-

Julie Grace smiled down brightly at her daughter in her arms as she lay in her hospital bed, she didn't remember how she had gotten pregnant so she just assumed that she had been with Thanatos again. Her baby girl had black hair like Percy had when he was her age, she couldn't open her eyes yet but she let out a wail. Julie chuckled; just like her brother she was a screamer. The door to her hospital room opened and in walked a nurse with Percy holding her hand. He was a smart baby, already able to walk when only a year and six months, he had his other hand clutching his stuffed bear. He smiled widely at his mom.

"Want to see your new sister?" The nurse asked and Percy just looked at her before looking back at his mom with that same smile. The nurse lifted him up and set him down on the hospital bed next to his mother and crying sister. The baby had a full head of black hair and his blue eyes seemed to lighten up at the sight of his newest family member.

"You know what to do if you need us." The nurse said with a sunny smile before leaving the family alone.

Julie smiled at Percy,"Look Percy, this is your sister Thalia!" She cooed and Percy tilted his head to the side as his big, blue eyes looked at the screaming baby. He frowned before reaching out and grabbing one of her tiny hands.

Julie looked at her son,"Gentle touches okay? Thalia is a smaller than you." His mother warned but Percy just looked down at the baby. Thalia stopped wailing and her tiny hands grabbed his as well. Percy grinned before placing his teddy bear next to her, Thalia kicked her foot out and Julie watched the interaction between the two in surprise. Percy never let anyone touch his teddy bear except her occasionally. Thalia turned her tiny head towards Percy who started rambling, he spoke gibberish as if communicating with Thalia and Julie smiled at her children softly. Thalia looked as though she was listening to Percy's nonsense and Percy kept saying random things that didn't make sense and words that didn't exist. Julie chuckled before leaning back against the hospital bed; she didn't realize she had fallen asleep until a nurse shook her awake. She opened her eyes groggily to see Percy snuggled into her arm with his tiny hand still grasping Thalia's.

"You're stable enough to be checked out. We need to keep Thalia here for some observation for about two days; you can stay as well if you want to keep tabs on her. Or your husband can, in rare cases that's happened." The nurse explained and Julie blinked before a frown overcame her once smooth features.

"Husband?"

"The man who asked how you were in the lobby? Tall, about your age, and really bright blue eyes? He was pretty muscular and goes by the name Zeus?" The nurse explained and Julie froze, her heart seemed to speed up a million miles per hour, she felt like she would vomit. This wasn't Thanatos's child it was Zeus's. She felt terrible and wanted to break down and cry right then and there.

"I...I'll stay." She stuttered shakily and the nurse nodded before taking Thalia gently out of her arms. Percy woke up instantly in time to see his sister being carried out by the nurse. He looked at his mom and pointed at the now shut door, his bottom lip quivered and tears fell from his blue eyes.

"S...sis?" He stammered and Julie's eyes widened, she forgot all about Zeus and hugged her now teary eyed son to her chest.

"It's okay baby boy, she'll be back." Julie soothed and Percy sniffled before quickly falling asleep in his mother's embrace. Julie fought back her own tears, what would Thanatos think? Not that he ever showed his sorry face anyway. She thought bitterly, so what if she had a child with Zeus? If Thanatos cared he would come to her, maybe warn her that a god had a thing for her? It was his fault. She brushed her thoughts of animosity away, Thalia was still Percy's sister and that would never change, Thalia was still her daughter and that wouldn't change either.

To take her mind off of the entire ordeal she began to rub Percy's back,"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." She sang softly before closing her own eyes as well.

-Line Break-

"Snow!" The two year old cried out happily as he danced under the streetlamp, snowflakes fell in his black hair. He and his sister were bundled up in coats and scarves; Julie watched the two from her car where she rocked her blonde haired baby. Jason, a child of Jupiter AKA Zeus. Julie had given up on Thanatos, it had been two years and she was starting to get depressed. Raising three small children by herself was difficult and it definitely wore her out. The usual, kid filled park was empty because of the snow. Percy and Thalia stomped around in the snow and tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues, Thalia's hair grew as fast as Percy's; it was already down to her shoulders. Percy could speak in complete sentences and Thalia could say a couple words herself, Julie was awoken from her thoughts once she saw Percy wave at her to come out of the car that was parked about two meters away from the two. Julie smiled before going out of the car; Jason was in warmer clothes than everyone because he was an infant.

"Yeah!" Percy cheered once his mother stood next to him. Jason cooed softly as he watched the snowflakes fall down, Percy smiled up at his brother before going over to Thalia and grabbing her hand. Soon both were running around clumsily, tripping over snow buried objects and their own feet. Julie watched the two with a sad smile on her lips.

Because both were too young, too carefree, and too naive to notice the eviction paper that was grasped tightly in her free hand.

Three months later the family of four now lived in a trailer park, Julie's depression getting worse as she struggled to get money for the family. Her job as a waitress didn't workout well for her when it came to supporting her family, they lived in the bad part of Manhattan and they lived off of tips, food stamps, and loans from Julie's parents who weren't extremely supportive. When Julie left for work she had to leave the kids alone, it was insane especially considering she had an infant, but she didn't know who would watch them. She was still searching for someone to watch them for free and she had to be careful with who watched her children. It couldn't be just anyone. For Jason's safety she enclosed the children in a small, infant safe, plastic fence by the small TV. She had Kim Possible flipped on for them and left a bottle of formula for Jason who could thankfully feed himself. Another good thing was that her waitress shift was only two hours thanks to her understanding boss.

Julie was already late for work much to her dismay, she checked over her kids one more time before shutting the blinds and locking the door behind her. Her beat up mini van sputtered a couple of times before it finally started.

Thalia was hooked on Kim Possible and Jason was sleeping on his stomach, Percy sat next to his baby brother, Thalia was cuddled up with Percy's teddy bear that he had later named Pooh. He had watched Winnie the Pooh and loved Pooh bear. Percy was soon bored, he had a short attention span and suddenly his black wings erupted from his back. They were the length of a ruler; he flapped experimentally before doing it again. He was soon airborne, Thalia stopped watching the TV and looked at Percy with a big smile.

"Pewcy!" She cooed before clapping her tiny hands together. Percy smiled before lowering himself to the ground and sitting in between his siblings. He kept his wings out and began to think random thoughts as he fiddled with his shirtsleeves. He wondered what those big things that made lots of noise were; his mom always put him inside of it when they left the house. He kept forgetting what it was called. He really hopped that he got to eat some applesauce for dinner; he hated the small green stuff. They were tiny, dark green balls and they were squishy. Anytime he ate them they made him gag. He forgot what they were called too.

There was a flash of light from behind the children but none noticed for they were too engrossed in the TV or their own thoughts. A man with dark wings stood there and wore a pained expression as he looked at the children of Zeus. He had gotten in big trouble with Hades and his punishment was to stay away from his family. He couldn't believe he had done that, and now he had messed up his relationship with Julie and Percy. But now he was bending the rules and watching Percy and Julie from afar to make sure they were safe. He knew Julie was getting depressed with his absence and angry, he didn't blame her, his separation from them was his entire fault and it cut him to the core.

"I'm so sorry Percy." Thanatos whispered quietly so that he wouldn't draw their attention. If Hades found out he were here he would face major consequences. He wanted to hold his baby boy again, to stroke his soft face, teach him to fly, tell him stories. He knew Julie had given up on him and Percy didn't even remember him, he wanted to be a good father but now he was on this long probation because he was reckless. He was failing Percy and he was failing Julie, they lived in a trailer park and were poor because he couldn't be there to help. He had heard Julie's prayers for him to help but he had to ignore them because Hades would have his head. She had then prayed to Zeus who showed up once making Thanatos furious, Zeus had shown up and then poof, Jason was born. Zeus didn't help Julie; he had made her life more complicated by giving her another child. But Zeus had distracted the distraught woman and helped her forget about him.

Thanatos ran a hand through his short, spiky hair before gritting his teeth together. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to lose control like that and now he was paying for it. Not being able to visit his family was torture but he didn't complain because he would secretly watch them when he had time and that was almost never. He continued watching his winged son in fascination because all he could do was stare, and what he wanted to do was hold the boy to his chest and hug him. He would stay there until Julie came back, even if he was late for his job, Percy was more important to him.

Percy yawned tiredly before looking at Thalia with smug smile,"Thawia! Kim Possibwe is stupid!" He declared, it was a word he had heard his mom say and it sounded fun to say. Percy's wings had gone back into his back as he conversed animatedly with Thalia.

Thalia's eyes widened,"Stupid?" She asked.

Percy nodded,"Yeah, stupid!" He said, proud of his new word and Thalia grinned before repeating it.

"Stupid!"

"Stupid! I like the word!" Percy cheered and Thalia and him kept saying it.

"What..stupid?" Thalia stammered as she struggled to ask the question.

Percy shrugged,"I don't know!"

Thalia grinned again,"Pewcy stupid!"

Percy smiled widely,"Thawia stupid!"

"Jason stupid!" They said in unison before they erupted into a fit of giggles. Jason who was oblivious to it all just laid there sucking on his bottle. Thanatos watched the scene with a small smile on his lips. He heard Julie start to unlock the door and he vanished.

Right when Julie walked in she heard,"Mommy stupid!" From both Percy and Thalia.

"Percy and Thalia Grace! We do not use that word! That is a mean word!" She said in a warning tone and Percy's eyes widened, as did Thalia's. They both muttered apologies and all was quiet except Julie who was putting her stuff down.

Percy leaned close to Thalia,"Stupid." He whispered and he and Thalia giggled mischievously.

"Perseus Grace do you need to go sit in timeout!" Julie yelled from their small kitchen and Percy paled.

"No!"

"Then don't say stupid! Or so help me I will sit you in that corner!" She said in somewhat angrily and Percy hung his head.

"Sorry mommy." He murmured and Julie chuckled softly, they may have been a handful but she loved them nonetheless. She opened the fridge and saw a six-pack of beer, she took out two before shutting it, she opened one up and began gulping it down. She just wanted to forget, the eviction papers, when she was told she was fired, when Thanatos stopped caring about her, living in this trailer park, when Zeus tricked her into having Thalia and took advantage of her when she was depressed thus making Jason. She loved her children but she found herself drinking away her sorrows when they were asleep, but she needed one now, she could have sworn that she saw a man who looked just like Thanatos. She just wanted the pain to go away.

**So I hated Soul Reaper's Son, this is my Recovery hence the name. I'm fixing it. I hated the first one but I think I've ****gotten better at writing than I was so I'm trying again. To the fans, thanks for being so patient with me over these past couple months. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy are you okay?" The five year old asked as he looked at his mother worriedly. She had a bottle of something stinky in her hand and she was sprawled out on the couch. There were smashed bottles next to couch that Julie was laying on and she peeked open one eye before bringing the bottle back to her lips.

"M'fine. G...go to be..bed." She slurred and took a drink of the foul smelling liquid. Percy frowned in confusion before taking another step closer to his mom. Her waitress uniform was still on and she was looking up at the ceiling in a daze; she let out a small giggle before taking another swig of her drink. Her blonde hair was greasy and clung to her head, her mascara smeared, and she didn't seem to be acting like her normal self.

"But mommy, I had a nightmare." Percy whispered timidly, he had never seen his mom like this and he wasn't sure what scared him more. His mother's loopy behavior or the dream of a dark man beckoning for Percy to join him.

Julie let out a loud sigh of annoyance,"Not real! G-gosh!" She hiccupped,"Don't be a baby. Go back to bed." She said somewhat cruelly before looking back at the ceiling. Percy felt frightened, he didn't like how his mom was acting, she was usually so kind to him but now she seemed to be angry. Maybe it was that funny smelling drink making her act like this.

"Mommy, maybe you shouldn't drink that. You're acting funny." Percy said as he took another step closer to her. He wasn't afraid of his mom but he was definitely wary of her, he knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. His naivety led him believe that maybe his mom was just tired and she needed to take a nap. When he was cranky she always put him down for bedtime so he would be happier, maybe she just needed to be put down for bed.

Julie stiffened and she shot her son a withering glare,"Just like your father! Trying to keep me safe all the time! I can take care of myself, you'll probably leave me like he did!" She wailed before dropping the beer bottle on the ground. It shattered and Percy jumped in surprise, he had never met his dad, mom had told him that his father was a fighter pilot in the war and that he wouldn't be coming back for a long time. Julie had told him that his dad was a fighter pilot and that he held a high honor! He wanted to be like his dad, to him war was just having a gun and shooting enemies, he had played that little arcade game with the pixelated plane. The plane had a certain amount of lives and Percy loved it because all he had to do was shoot bad guys. He wanted to be a pilot like his dad and go into the war; he didn't know that in the war there was no amount of lives that could save him or revives that could keep him fighting. He didn't know that once you died you never came back. The way his mom had said he was just like his dad should have made him proud but it didn't because she sounded upset. Why would Percy ever leave his mother? He adored his mom and leaving her would be a crazy thing for him to do. His mom had told him that his wings were a blessing and not to doubt such a blessing so he didn't though he wondered where they came from.

Julie buried her face in her hands and began sobbing much to Percy's shock, she had gone from giggly, to angry, to sad really fast and he was sure it was because of that drink. He wasn't sure what to do so he avoided the beer glass and plopped down next to her on the couch, he wrapped his tiny arms around her shaking form and gave her a small hug. She didn't respond to his affection as she continued sobbing into her hands. Percy knew his dad was coming back, why didn't his mom? Percy had never seen his mom so depressed, she was always optimistic about everything and now that he was seeing her like this he was confused and afraid. That night seemed to really open up Percy's eyes, not everything was happy all the time, he had never noticed how sad his mother had been and he felt guilty. Did he have something to do with her being so grouchy?

"Don't worry mom! Daddy will come home soon!" Percy exclaimed as he tried to comfort his distraught mother. He hugged her as tight as he could even though she smelled really bad and was scaring him with her different emotions. She finally looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, her mascara ran down her face, and her greasy hair was now tangled together.

"Don't you get it?" She spat bitterly before squeezing her eyes shut,"He'll never come back! He doesn't love me or you because he's a liar! He betrayed us-" She sobbed but Percy continued to hold his mom, she was just grouchy and it was really past her nap time. She was just saying these things because she was sleepy.

Many nights were like that. Percy was worried about his mom and at night he would tiptoe out of the room he shared with Thalia and Jason to go check on her. If he were lucky she'd be asleep with a bottle in her hand, but the majority of the time she was rambling, the alcohol had loosened her tongue and she would talk about fond memories of Thanatos or bitterly curse his name. Percy still didn't know what his mom was drinking but he knew it was bad news, when his mom had went off to work one day he got into the fridge and took out a bottle. He hid it in the cabinet because as a five year old he didn't think it out that logically, his mom had easily found it and Percy discovered that she drank more than one of those bottle things. In the daylight Julie was good, treating all the kids with motherly affection and giving them all their attention. But when the night came all of her inner demons came out as she drank bottle after bottle of beer. Sometimes Percy would sit up at night listening to his mother talk to herself, she would reminisce about his father and he was so curious to know more. But in the middle of a story she would start hiccupping and her words would slur together making it impossible to understand her.

"And then Thanatos noticed me at that small restaurant, it was nearly empty and music was playing. We started talking and thenIfinallykissedhim." She muttered drowsily before taking a swig of the liquid. Percy sighed in disappointment; he wanted to know more about his dad but his mother refused to speak about him.

"Percy what are you doing?" A small voice asked and Percy jumped before looking up at his four year old sister. Her black hair was frizzy and the nightgown she wore had faded colors and a couple of rips in it. Percy was sitting on the ground halfway out of the door to his room so he could listen to his mother talk. Her blue eyes watched him with curiousness and he patted a spot on the floor next to him. She let out a small yawn before scooting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mom's talking about our dad Thalia!" Percy whispered before leaning his head on top of his sister's. Both were quiet so they wouldn't attract their mother's attention or wake up their three year old brother Jason. None of the kids knew they had different fathers, Thalia had asked her mom why she and Jason didn't have angel wings, her mom responded that Percy was just lucky and Thalia was a tad bit jealous. She wished she could fly like he could, why didn't she get wings so she could soar in the air next to Percy? The two listened carefully as their mom continued reminiscing about their father sadly, Thalia looked up at her big brother with frightened eyes.

"What's wrong with mommy?" She asked as she glanced out at the woman. She was waving her hands in the air and staring down at the floorboard, she would take large gulps of the drink in her hand before talking some more.

Percy wrapped an arm around his sister,"This drink makes her act funny, it's okay though because soon she'll go to bed." Percy said calmly as he continued listening to the conversation that Julie had with herself.

"Percy's so much like him, handsome and caring, but Thanatos wouldn't know that! HeleftmeandImisshimsomuch." She slurred before collapsing onto the couch and staring up at the ceiling again. Percy pursed his lips, he began to wonder when his father would actually come home, it had been a long time and Percy missed his dad though they had never met. Percy didn't understand why they all lived in this gross house either.

Rust covered the sink in the kitchen and the power constantly went out, they couldn't rely on refrigerator food but food you could store in cabinets. It wasn't so bad but anytime the children were watching a TV show or washing up in their small shower the power went out and it was really inconvenient. Their bathroom had mold in the sink and their floors were covered in dust and dirt, the smell of that stinky drink now filled the air but his mom only drank it at night. There were two rooms, the kids shared a twin sized bed because they were all still small, at night Percy would often be up and look out of the window that was in his bedroom. He would gaze at the stars in awe as if they were superheroes, he would just chatter away randomly asking questions or just debating what his mom was drinking. He guessed everything from milk to soda but none of those drinks smelled like that.

He would be very quiet though, spilling his most inner thoughts, but to a five year old it was about what girls he crushed on in his school. Kindergarten didn't treat him very well but he was a pretty happy go lucky kid, he didn't have any friends no matter how hard he tried because he was considered stupid. Turns out stupid wasn't such a nice word. He had dyslexia making it challenging for him to read, this caused some bullying to break out but Percy took it, he wanted to frighten them all and tell them his father was a fighter pilot and would beat them up but his mother forbid it. Thalia was bullied as well but the two were in different classes, Percy always stuck up for her but when all the bullying went on his shoulders he took it without a word. Older kids would smack him on the back of the head and call him an idiot; he would be jeered at for having ADHD and called a freak. Percy tried making friends, he acted stupid to make the other boys laugh and they would before telling him to do a bunch of dumb stuff. He would do all of those things, once he even stuck his tongue on a frozen stop sign pole and it got stuck, but he laughed because the boys did. He thought they were his friends. But then they would pretend they didn't know him, granted they were an older group of boys in about sixth and seventh grade, they lived in the same trailer park neighborhood that he did. He told his mom about his new friends and she kept him from the boys because she told him that they were using him. Percy had stayed up crying that night. But it was always Thalia who made him feel better; she would talk about beating those boys up and would make him laugh at her angry face. Being around his spitfire sister was helping him get thick skin.

"I HATE HIM! I hope he dies!" Their mother suddenly screamed before throwing her bottle and it shattered against the wall. Thalia yelped and Percy jumped in shock, she tugged feebly at his shirt as she scooted away from the door of their room. Jason was an extremely heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake up if someone blasted the TV or played a really loud song.

Thalia's blue eyes wide in fear,"Percy I don't want to watch mommy anymore!" She pleaded as she pulled him again. Percy nodded but continued staring at his mom, she was pulling at her hair and sobbing, she half-heartedly kicked at the bottles that littered the ground around her feet before laying her head down on the couch.

"I hate you Thanatos, why did you leave me? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." The blonde slurred before her eyes closed slowly. Percy frowned and began to wonder why she hated their dad; he was in the war and couldn't see them yet since he was fighting for them. He was shocked at his mother's sudden violence, he didn't know why she was so angry but it frightened him.

"Me neither." Percy murmured to Thalia before the two quickly scampered back into their bedroom. Thalia scooted into the bed first and Percy followed, he hung off the side of the bed so that Jason and Thalia had enough room and squeezed his eyes shut, his mom was acting funny and he didn't like it. Thalia was trembling slightly and she snuggled into her big brother, her heart was racing really fast and her palms were sweaty, she was breathing deeply and swallowed nervously.

She finally spoke up,"Percy, mommy isn't going to act like that all the time will she?" Thalia breathed as she clutched onto her brother for comfort.

Percy sighed,"I don't know Thalia. But don't worry, dad will come home soon, you'll see. Then mom will get better!" He whispered assuring his little sister and she nodded before shutting her eyes. Percy soon fell asleep as well and pushed his thoughts of his angry mother aside, he began to think of his dad coming home to them and getting them out of this house and rescuing Percy from his school full of bullies.

Two years had gone by and life seemed to be getting worse for the Grace kids. Julie's drinking had increased and she would guzzle down beer after beer shamelessly in front of her kids. Percy who was now seven could only watch helplessly as his once sweet mother turned into her inner demon, screaming and cursing, she threw bottles and even had the audacity to drink more. Her job as a waitress was getting worse as her boss threatened to fire her, she would make empty promises to do better and her boss would cave due to pity and concern for her children. He didn't know them but he did know that they were struggling. After two years of constant drinking Julie had become an alcoholic and Percy had finally figured out what she was drinking and why. His dad was never coming for him, he abandoned them when they were little, this drove his mom to drink. She couldn't handle the stress and the anger and the overwhelming fear of the debt on her shoulders. Turns out his dad wasn't a pilot either but a god, a god who apparently didn't have the time of day to visit his family. Mysterious men would come into the house or their mom would be gone for short spans of time. Percy would take his siblings out of the house as much as he could, school turned out being his sweet escape, the bullies never changed but he was beginning to grow a backbone. Thalia and Jason were left alone because none of the younger kids wanted to confront their big brother.

"Wake up! You'll miss your bus!" Julie yelled and Percy shot up quickly. His hair was messed up and he had dark circles under his eyes, he yawned and stretched from his uncomfortable bed on the floor. The three kids were too big to share a bed now, both Percy and Thalia took the floor so their baby brother could have the bed. The second grader shook his sister awake who laid next to him, her shoulder length hair covered her face and she let out a soft snore.

"Thals get up! We're gonna be late for school!" Percy hissed urgently and Thalia's eyes snapped open. After the two woke Jason they got ready in a rush, all of them relieved to get out of the house and away from their crazy mother who was rarely sober. All of their backpacks were on and they filed out of the house one by one, Jason, Thalia, and Percy who ended up leaving his homework binder on the counter in the house. He groaned before quickly sprinting inside, his mother was sitting right next to it at the seat in the kitchen. Percy froze momentarily when he saw her chug down the familiar brownish liquid; he wrinkled his nose and prayed she wouldn't see him. She did. She turned around slightly and he held his breath, she had a cigarette in her mouth and a beer in her hand, her red-rimmed eyes looked at him in a hazed anger.

"Why are you back? You'll miss school!" She snapped before taking the fag from her lips and letting out a puff of smoke. It hit Percy in the face and he coughed at the smoke that hit his nose and he recoiled slightly. Her eyes were bloodshot and she smelled of alcohol and smoke like the rest of the house. Her blonde hair was put in a messy bun and she wore no makeup, still in her waitress outfit from the previous day. She wore a sneer as she set her beer down and took another drag of her cigarette; she took it out of her mouth and let out another puff.

Percy wet his lips and cleared his throat,"Sorry mom, just left my binder in here." He said nervously and reached out to grab it. His hand accidentally brushed the beer making it tip over and spill all over the already grimy counter. Percy went rigid and his eyes widened as his mother watched the beer spill out of the bottle with a neutral facial expression.

"That was my last beer...you little idiot that was my last beer!" She screeched and Percy gulped before he quickly snagged his binder. His heart raced faster as his mother staggered to her feet.

"S...sorry! It was an accident!" He stammered as he backed away from her. This couldn't be the same woman who had raised him, instead of that sweet smile she gave him a cruel sneer, rather than her soft tone it was like nails on a chalkboard, her beauty was replaced by a haggard look, her love and empathy was devoured by a monster. He couldn't help but think of how this was his father's entire fault, if he had just stuck around and cared for them they wouldn't be here and his loving mother wouldn't have gone insane. She raised her hand but stopped before she took a swing at him, she gritted her teeth and gave him a withering glare that made him flinch away.

"Beat it, you'll miss your bus." She whispered and her gaze softened momentarily before she took another drag of her cigarette and turned away from him. Percy decided to count his blessing and took off running towards his bus. He was surprised his mom had restrained herself, he wasn't usually hit but she seemed to be growing more violent to his dismay. He was shaking when he plopped down next to Jason and Thalia; he had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks, what happened to his mom?

The bell rung right as Percy walked into class. He ignored the looks of his peers and sat down at his desk, he pulled out his homework that had beer stains on it, dropped it on his desk and waited as his teacher collected the papers. Percy kept his eyes on his desk and ran a hand through his hair; if he was lucky no one would talk to him.

"How could you do your homework if you can't read?" A voice taunted but he ignored them and started fiddling with his pencil.

"Hey Percy, how do you spell cat?" Teased another and Percy's hands balled into fist, his pencil nearly snapped with the amount of pressure he put on it and he let out a shuttered breath trying to calm himself.

"Percy do you get your numbers mixed up too? Stupid." Another voice snorted and Percy snapped.

He clenched his jaw before his eyes turned a dark black as he looked at his tormentor,"Shut up!" He growled menacingly and the kid flinched at his gaze making Percy feel smug.

His smugness disappeared once the kid raised his hand,"Mrs. Shan! Percy told me to shut up!" Several kids jumped to the bully's defense and Percy gritted his teeth, he felt this overwhelming anger erupt within him. Mrs. Shan looked at Percy in disappointment but before she could say a word he was out of his seat and out of the door. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he stalked through the halls, he was so sick of everything, his mom, the bullies, his deadbeat dad, the stupid school. He wanted to kick a wall and that's exactly what he did before he rammed into a woman, he fell back on his butt and muttered an apology before standing up.

"Percy!" Jason's voice squeaked and Percy turned around to see a woman chasing after his siblings. His eyes widened and he looked at the person he ran into, she gave him a fanged smile making his eyes widened in fear. He sprinted to his siblings who were stumbling to get away from weird, vampire girls; he quickly grabbed their hands and led them down the different hallway. He could hear a ripping sound and his wings appeared, they had grown larger and he noticed that they were flapping as if trying to help him run faster. It was almost fruitless for the evil women were on their heels, Percy burst out of the school's double doors and into the parking lot only to find it was dead silent. No one had been in the hallway to help them out and he was on the verge of a freak out, he didn't know what to do and he felt like he would collapse at any minute, but Jason and Thalia needed him and he couldn't stop now. He panted from the sprint and whirled around to see the women closing in on them.

"Ah, a son of Thanatos and two children of Zeus. You will certainly be delicious." One of the women hissed and the other one laughed. Percy frowned as he stepped in front of Thalia and Jason, children of Zeus? What was she talking about? Storm clouds gathered overhead and lightning flashed ominously, the earth trembled slightly, and this didn't go unnoticed by the monsters. Suddenly the women's hair was on fire and their legs were replaced with prosthetic legs and the other one with a donkey leg.

Jason frowned,"Ew! They're gross!" He shrieked and Percy had to fight himself from breaking out into laughter at his five year old brother. Percy had to think fast and he turned to his siblings before shoving them away from him.

"Just go! I'll hold them off! Hide or something!" He instructed and Thalia shook her head, her bottom lip quivered and she watched her big brother with wide eyes. He turned away from her and back to the monsters, they were too tall for him to straight up hit and he looked around for something to use. There was nothing. He flapped his wings so he was eye level with the monsters and flew towards them. Percy had never gotten in a fight before but he's seen a movie about people fighting, he curled his hand into a fist and threw a somewhat hard punch. The blow hit the monster in the eye and she hissed, Percy winced and rubbed his fist, it hurt a lot. His hand throbbed painfully and he frowned, the people in movies never hurt their fists when they punched people. He tried to kick the same woman but she grabbed his foot and tossed him as if he were a fly. He smashed into a car and the alarm went off, the amount of force he slammed into it caused the car to have a large dent in the metal. He was dizzy and his back hurt like crazy, his head had smacked into the car as well giving him a massive headache. He didn't have time to do anything before he heard a scream filled with anger. Even when vampire ladies were trying to kill them Thalia hated it when anyone tried to touch her brothers.

One of the monsters rushed towards Percy and grabbed him by the neck; she squeezed tightly and cackled as her red eyes bore into his blue ones. His wings vanished while she literally squeezed the life out of him.

"I'm doing you a favor little demigod! You'll forever be an outcast amongst your own kind but I can give you a swift death!" Percy clawed feebly at her hands but couldn't break himself free from her iron grip. He kicked and even spit to get her off of him but nothing worked. Black spots danced in his vision and out of the corner of his eye he saw the other woman corner his siblings. Thalia let out a terrified scream and Jason clutched onto his sister in fear, Percy suddenly felt strength spread throughout him and the ground trembled again. Jason and Thalia were about to die, he needed to be a good big brother and save them, he was helping them survive from their crazy mother and now he had to get these women away from them. Like his mom they were monsters. The ground trembled and he saw lightning strike extremely close to them, the blast sent the evil woman cornering his siblings flying through the air. The grip that was crushing his windpipe disappeared and he fell to his knees gasping for breath. His throat ached and his vision was slowly returning to him.

"Run Milord!" A voice bellowed and Percy looked up to see a giant skeleton dog attacking the monster that had had him by the throat. He was in shock but didn't need to be told twice, he ran to Jason and Thalia who were staring at the skeleton in awe. Percy grabbed their hands and tugged them along; they left the school and didn't stop until they couldn't see it anymore.

They weren't sure how long they were running. To kids of their age it felt like eternity but in reality it was only about twenty minutes. They weaved through traffic and shoved past pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. Percy, despite his aching body, led his siblings through the bustling streets of Manhattan. They were breathing heavily and Jason stumbled feebly behind his older siblings.

"Pe-Percy! Thalia! I'm tired!" He whined as he clumsily ran after the two. Percy was too shaken up to actually register his brother's need to rest, who were those girls? Why did they try to eat them? Percy didn't think he seemed tasty at all. Those women were obviously vampires or something but how was he and his siblings appealing to the two at all? All they ever smelled like was alcohol and smoke because their mom was a drinker and smoker. Mom. Should he take Thalia and Jason back to her? No, resentment filled him as he continued to run down the sidewalk. She wouldn't care, that dead dog couldn't hold them off too much longer. Where had the dead dog come from anyway? Where did the lightning come from? Everything was too bizarre for him and he felt like this was just a nightmare. Maybe he was really at home, his real home before they got kicked out. His mom was tucking him in and Thalia would cuddle with him, Jason would giggle and try to run around only to yawn and snuggle in with his siblings. His mom would sing them to sleep or tell them stories about their father who she rarely talked about. But this wasn't some silly nightmare. His mom was an alcoholic, she smoked, they lived in a terrible trailer park, he was bullied for his inability to read, they were poor and could barely afford school supplies that year, and now things were trying to kill him and his siblings. Things went downhill so fast and he didn't understand how. His mom wouldn't help them so he had to. He was the man of the house, the oldest, so Thalia and Jason were his responsibility, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and anxiety filled him. How was he supposed to keep them save when he couldn't even defend himself? When he could barely keep his psycho mom from blowing her top and reigning chaos on them?

Once Percy spotted a small toolbox by an apartment he paused, if there was tools in there maybe he could use some to protect Thalia and Jason. He slowly approached the toolbox looked around cautiously; they were in an area with rarely any people milling about. It was nearly empty except the homeless guy snoring loudly across the street. The sky was muggy and grey, lightning continued to flash and Percy wet his lips nervously before he flipped the metal box open. He grinned once he noticed a hammer and picked it before setting it out, a wrench, and a screwdriver. He closed the box and scooped up the three 'weapons' and handed the wrench to Thalia and the screwdriver to Jason.

Jason beamed,"Yes!" He cheered while holding up the screwdriver in the air,"I have a sword!" He declared and took a swing with it. Being five he didn't quite understand the situation and Thalia rolled her eyes before looking at Percy nervously.

"Percy, let's just go home. We can tell mom and-"

"She can't protect us Thals. And if she can't then I'll have to. We can't go back home, the women will be back." Percy said but his voice lacked the firmness of a leader. But to his luck his uncertainty went unnoticed by Thalia and Jason. Thalia didn't argue with her brother, he was older and had looked out for her more than her own mother. Thalia had come to dislike her mom because of her craziness and violent behavior. Jason didn't quite comprehend the ordeal but he didn't seem to mind as he contently played with his 'sword' and grinned widely.

"Then where will we go?" She asked and Percy coughed awkwardly.

"Uh...lets just keep walking." He grumbled and led the way again. Where would they go? He didn't mull over it long until they stumbled along an alleyway, it seemed abandoned except for a couple of trashcans and numerous amounts of litter. Percy walked down it warily with his hammer raised, his siblings followed diligently, Thalia clutched her wrench tightly while Jason continued playing sword with his screwdriver.

"AH!" Someone screamed and suddenly Percy saw a hammer coming at his head. His eyes widened and his reflexes luckily kicked in, he blocked the incoming hammer with his own and looked at his attacker. A blonde girl about his age shakily pushed against his weapon with her own. Her hair was a frizzy mess and her grey eyes looked at him in fear, she appeared to be about his age and she quickly backed away from him. Her clothes were ripped and she had dirt smeared on her clothes as well. She was breathing heavily as she stared at the three in shock.

"Don't hu-hurt me!" She stammered as she pointed her hammer at Percy whose eyebrows were raised high.

"We're not going to hurt you!" He said quickly, she didn't look like a vampire lady. She was actually kind of pretty.

The blonde lowered her hammer slightly but she was still frantic,"Are...are there any monsters?" She whispered as she looked around nervously.

Jason spoke up,"No! Percy beat em up!" He said as he looked at his brother proudly. Jason idolized Percy; he wanted to be just like his brother because Percy was so amazing in his eyes and so wonderful. Percy had always treated his siblings well though they got in spats constantly, but it was what siblings did and it was normal. Jason saw Percy as this perfect role model, he absolutely adored Thalia but he always wanted to impress his big brother because in his eyes Percy was the best brother ever. Even though the five year old saw a skeleton dog come out of the ground and bite one of them he gave Percy the credit because his big brother punched a vampire making him look even cooler.

The blonde frowned before tapping her chin quizzically,"I'm Annabeth Chase." She stuck out her hand to Percy and he looked at it before he slapped her hand in a high five kind of way. His mother hadn't taught him the formalities of handshaking or manners like she was supposed to. Annabeth frowned before slowly putting her hand down but her hammer was still clutched tightly in her hand.

"I'm Percy, that's Thalia, and that's Jason." Percy gestured towards her siblings. Annabeth gave them a shy wave and they returned it, the silence was awkward as the kids began to wonder what to say.

Finally Annabeth spoke up,"Are you guys runaways?" She asked as she looked at the group as if studying them.

Thalia glanced at Percy before nodding,"Just today actually." The blonde easily let her guard down. The kids were around her age, they were running from monsters, she just escaped her boarding school, and she was tired of being lonely. It seemed like the wise thing to tag along with these other demigods. She didn't know who her own parent was or who their parent was but she did know that if they could kill monsters that it would be smart of her to travel with them.

Annabeth cleared her throat,"You guys wouldn't mind if I came with you?" She asked unsurely and Percy decided to debate it. He didn't need more people to look out for but Annabeth seemed nice and she looked even worse than they did.

He smiled bashfully at her,"Sure."

**Fag is also another word for cigarette. Those of you who were offended than get over yourself because not everything people say is against homosexuals. Writing from a kid's perspective is harrrrrdddddd. There will be more sibling interaction, promise. They'll figure out everything soon so ****don't worry. **

ShadowWarrior11: Soul Reaper's Son was a good story, but this one is WAY better! Thanks for explaining stuff like Thanatos's absence, why Julie was with Zeus, and Julie's drinking issue. Love the recovered version of an old story! (See what I did there? Recovery, recovered:).)

**Yeah, have no idea what I was doing with the other story. Gosh. Thanks! I saw what you did there. :) **

**tartarus9b: **Very nice, don't blow it (joking)

This will turn out very well.  
On the subject of weapons when you decide for Percy if you give him a sickle again you should make shure you know the diffrence between a sickle and a scythe(very different) but I think you should branch out from that and give him a makhiara (look up) hese are beautiful sword primarily designed to hack and slash but still capable of stabbing when you see them on the Internet be aware they have a second edge running down the back of the blade so that you can backhand slash as well, really cool sword. Of course I am just sujesting it not telling. Ok, please forgive my rant, I only have 1 more piece to add: shield, these are some of the cleverest defences ever. Here is my recommendation for Percy: 2 feet wide, round, sun dried oak (light but strong) covered in a lether shell bronze or whatever metal you want, horizontal bands across face to re-inforce and large metal boss with 4-5 inch spike in he middle, if you don't understand any of his just pm me and I will do my very best to explain my nerdyness.

Thank you  
and goodbye  
the riser

**Thanks for your opinions and ideas but WHY WHY WHY! Why would you put all of this in a review. First of all I ****don't understand half of this stuff you just said. Second, don't tell me what I should make Percy fight with. Sickle, scythe. I don't care if I did get them mixed up in the last one. This is called RECOVERY for a reason. And I didn't thank you. Like gosh, reading this was painful. Please if you have to say crap about a shield or something pm me because this is too much. I don't care about shields or makhblahblah! Dude, what? I didn't need a description. All I needed was,"Wow this sucked!" Or,"Wow this was awesome." Some nice feedback not descriptions of swords that can slash or shank or whatever. Not trying to be mean but you gave me a headache while I tried to imagine all this word vomit and put it into a sword or a shield. Thanks for the review and all but keep it simple dude, or hit me up with a pm. **

**So please! I urge you to give me feedback! But not about sun dried oak shields...and if any of you have suggestions or what I'd like to call 'weird questions" then just pm me. I WILL PM BACK! I don't ignore them so suggestions are fine. HATE WILL BE RIDICULED AND LAUGHED AT BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN PM ME ABOUT HOW YOU HATE ME OR WHATEVER. I WILL SIMPLY SHRUG, WONDER WHEN YOU'LL GET A LIFE AND MOVE ON. Don't waste your time reviewing if you want certain weapons in this story or certain girlfriends. Honestly I am DEBATING PERCABETH BUT WHO KNOWS? I'LL PUT UP A POLL I GUESS. I really can't picture Preyna because I honestly don't like Reyna very much. Makin moves on Percy when he had a GIRLFRIEND who is Annabeth. Yeesh she was desperate. But REVIEW POR FAVOR! This imaginary chocolate ****isn't gonna eat itself. **


End file.
